


Dragon Pirates Nibblet

by Desiderii



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Dragons, F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pirates, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desiderii/pseuds/Desiderii
Summary: Prompt:Pairing: Molly/Irene. Setting: Pirates and dragons. (I don't know, I just want pirates and dragons, okay?)From a three-sentence prompt meme in 2014





	Dragon Pirates Nibblet

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Desiderii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desiderii/pseuds/Desiderii) in the [DesideriiPrompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DesideriiPrompts) collection. 



The ship below rocked with the wind of their passage and cannon-fire boomed across the waves. The ball whistled harmlessly past their dragon’s wing as Molly leaned into Irene’s back and clutched her harder about the waist.

“You didn’t tell me there were pirates on the sea as well as the air,” Molly shouted over the rush of wind. “They’re not supposed to fight back.”

The body in her arms shook out of time with the beat of the dragon’s wings and it took Molly a moment to realize Irene was laughing. 

“Forgive me, my fair doctor, but I thought we could use the challenge.”


End file.
